


Three's Company

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dirty threesome, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: Luke tells you Spencer's little secret and you love it, you love it so much it ignites something filthy within you...





	

It was nice of Luke to invite you both over, especially since you and Spencer had only just revealed to the team that you’d been secretly dating. At first, he was jokingly protective of Reid but when you’d admitted that secret dating had been made harder by the fact that neither of you could cook, he jumped to beat Rossi to the offer. Then suddenly, you were sitting at a small table eating the most amazing home cooked meal since your mom’s with your boyfriend and one of your best friends. Admittedly, the German Shepherd sitting watching was a little off-putting, but she was the sweetest you’d ever met.

“So, how was the food?” asked Luke before tipping his wine glass toward his lips.

“Mmmm…” started Spencer as he swallowed down the final bite. “That was amazing. How come you never mentioned that you cook?”

“Well, after the house party I figured it was David’s thing, so I let him have it. But there was no way I was letting you guys get away without trying my food.”

“Ugh, I’d forgotten about that party,” said Spencer, grimacing at the memory.

“Why?” you asked, having clearly not been with the team at the time. “What happened at Rossi’s party?”

“You hadn’t told her?” chuckled Luke as he turned to Spencer.

“Told me what?” you questioned, looking at an increasingly embarrassed Spencer.

“I… well… You see…” stuttered Spencer, trying to think of how to word it. “We’d all had a lot to drink… some of us more than other, and… Luke thought it’d be funny to play spin the bottle.”

“Oh no,” you chuckled.

“Rossi opted straight out, and so did JJ but…” Spencer hovered on a detail.

“But…?”

“It landed on me and Luke, and I might have gotten a little carried away,” Spencer answered quickly. Your wide eyes and broad, open-mouth smile showed your shock and amusement.

“A little carried away?” asked Luke. “Reid, you were on my lap before I could say I was game. And you brought your A-game.”

“That’s hot,” you exclaimed with a dirty smirk. “Why are you only now telling me this?”

“Because he can’t remember it… he’s just seen the video,” explained Luke.

“There was a video!?”

“Emphasis on was,” interjected Spencer. “I asked if they would kindly delete it and they did.”

“Well, I wanna see it for myself,” you commanded, voice full of confidence.

“Excuse me?” asked Luke while Spencer nearly spat his wine across the table. “I er… I mean, you guys…”

“What? It’s a turn on,” you added, sitting back in your seat with a look of utter deviance.

“I’m game,” said Luke unexpectedly.

“What? Why?” asked Reid, looking across the table, perplexed. Luke was grinning too now and Spencer seemed o be the only person against it.

“You heard the lady,” answered Luke. “It’s a turn-on, and that’s the mood she wants to be in. So it’s our duty.”

Spencer looked at you then back at Luke, trying to work out what had just happened; but for some reason, he wasn’t ruling it out. It was almost like things started happening while Reid was still processing it, trying to decide. But suddenly he was on his feet and Luke was right there in front of him with you sat right there watching with anticipation.

You looked on, feeling a small rush of adrenaline as you watched their lips move toward each other; your hand sliding down to grip lightly at your own thigh. The moment their lips met, it was like a switch had been flipped. Suddenly, hands began searching bodies before your eyes and the two men became entwined in each other.

Luke’s strong frame seemed to command Spencer’s, which made you think that he might be more into it than he’d originally let on. Either way, you couldn’t pull your eyes away from it, watching as their hips pressed together, their bodies yearning for one another. It wasn’t till your breathing laboured slightly that you even realised that you’d begun to touch yourself.

That was it, you wanted in. Pushing back your chair, you got to your feet, moving around the table toward the heavily distracted Luke and Spencer. When your hand pulled Spencer away, Luke looked confused, almost disappointed; but he didn’t complain. Your lips locked onto your boyfriend’s, drawing him into you as he had been drawn into Luke. The only difference being the hand that lingered away from Spencer, moving instead over to Luke’s waist before stroking across to the bulge in his jeans.

When the idea crossed your mind, you had to go for it, dragging Spencer down as if you were going to let him have you on the floor in front of Luke but you stopped at your knees. Pulling away from Spencer you looked into his eyes with want and lust but it was Luke that you pulled forward.

Spencer looked confused, trying to work out what you were doing as you tugged Luke forward by his jeans. Taking Spencer’s hand in yours, you guided it to the button of Luke’s jeans. All thought and logic had gone out of the window and instinct ruled as Spencer complied, undoing the button of Luke’s jeans without a word.

You both shared a similar grin as Luke’s semi-excited length finally escaped his pants, hanging in the air between you and Spencer. Fingers ran down its length, taking in each detail of its feel and teasing the throbbing heartbeat to bring it to full attention.

Pursing your lips, you delicately kissed the side of Luke’s enlarged end closest to you, winking to Spencer as you did. He didn’t need much explaining as he joined in on the other side a few kisses later. Luke was showing his full potential very quickly, your hands cupping and caressing as both of you worked up and down each side of him; but it wasn’t till you took Luke into your mouth between two wet lips that he let out the first sign that he was enjoying it. Spencer moved down, letting his tongue cup and caress as your hands had been doing, his hands stroking down Luke’s inner thigh.

You couldn’t help yourself, the pure eroticism of the situation made your hands journey back down so that you could pull up your skirt and pleasure yourself in time with your head movements. A quick glance showed you that Spencer had also let his free hand travel south, releasing his pants to expose himself. Spencer looked back at you, a connection of glances seemingly able to convey what words in that moment never would have.

Reid shifted away, standing so that he could pull his pants completely down before he moved around behind Luke; whose head had rolled back and whose hands were now both in your hair. A hand on each ankle told Luke to move his feet apart so that Spencer could move into position.

Spencer was now sat on the floor between Luke’s feet, naked from the waist down and fully erect with a perfectly sculpted ass right in front of him. You moved forward on your knees so you could straddle Spencer while still using your mouth to pleasure Luke.

After a little shuffling, you could feel Spencer pressed against your hot, wet pleasure and all you wanted was for both of the BAU agents to penetrate you. Sitting slowly, you accepted Spencer’s entire length at once, holding onto Luke’s hips for stability but letting your guard down for a moment.

Luke rolled his hips into your mouth, the head of his cock momentarily hitting the back of your throat. The combination of the oral violation and Spencer beginning to slowly thrust into you from below caused an almighty wave of pleasure through your body.

Meanwhile, Spencer had also taken hold of Luke’s hips, using his thumbs to part his cheeks and let him in. As soon as Spencer’s tongue flicked at Luke’s ass, he let out a deep groan, arching his back and letting Spencer eat deeper.

The arching of his back had made your job harder, but it had let you let go with one hand. Leaning a little, you were able to start to bounce on Spencer, feeling every inch of his girth push deeper inside.

The longer the whole arrangement went on, the more it became harder to maintain. Luke’s legs were shaking as his pleasure began to build. Moving your head and your hips with this much alcohol in your system was difficult but the shuddering ecstasy that you could feel heading toward you would be worth it. Spencer felt it too, like an animal need to fuck you while plunging his tongue deeper into Luke.

Eventually, you had to take Luke out of your mouth and use your hand while you caught your breath. Whimpering and panting, you worked him hard and fast in your grip as Spencer pounded into you yet again.

“Fuck… don’t stop…” was all you could get out between growing moans but before the wave of pleasure could crash through you and force you to cry out, Luke pushed himself forward, slipping his tip back between your lips so that he could work himself till his pleasure could spill into your mouth.

The cry, therefore, was muffled by your attempt to swallow hard. As Luke stepped away, your entire body shuddered and you sat forward onto Spencer, gripping the remainder of his clothes to keep him inside you. You felt it before the groan was able to leave Spencer’s lips, an explosion of hot fluid deep inside you that seemed to grind all of Spencer’s movements to a halt.

The buzz of ecstasy was still pounding around your body with each heartbeat as you lifted yourself from Spencer’s lap. Sitting in the middle of the floor of Luke’s apartment, you tried to recover your breath as you looked up to see Luke standing and doing the same.

Luke looked from you to Spencer, who looked just as flustered and worn out; and all three of you looked a little pleased with yourselves. There was a long moment of the three of you just looking back and forth at each other, panting and regaining what composure you could while being half naked in this company.

Spencer snorted and began to laugh, causing you and Luke to look at him for a moment before joining in. None of you knew just what had happened or how it came about, but one thing was certain. It happened.


End file.
